The worst day
by Emerald Mami
Summary: Indeed, Emerald is taking a break from humor and doing drama or whatever. The worst day of a few characters in mmx. please read and review!


Author's note: I am open to ideas! Please review!****

**The worst day for Sigma was the day his claim to world power was stopped. **

Who would have thought it was X? Sigma had woken up in the morning, feeling fresh. "Yes, Vile, go ahead." Sigma chuckled at the thought of the pacifist trying to battle Vile. So, Vile was X's doom. 

No, they wouldn't try to convert X. X had done too much damage. And if X didn't, Zero surely would…

Zero. How Sigma hated that name. How he wanted to kill Zero, and wipe the entire word from existence. How he wanted Zero to beg for mercy and his feet, and then, he, Sigma himself, would simply cut him in half. 

In fact, Sigma still wanted to do that. He had been thinking on the subject when Havoc, the goddess, came in. Or at least, with the power of one. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Do you know of the First Maverick War?"

"And the last." Havoc answered without flinching.

"Do you know why X beat me? The leader of the Mavericks? And the Hunters, at one point?" Sigma asked the question point-blank. The question was no longer going to be bugging, nagging at him. 

"X had had… experience that you could not hope to achieve in a lifetime. He had done it before. And he may do it again. Besides," she pointed out, "He didn't really beat you."

"No," Sigma gave a weakened smile. "Indeed. But that makes it worse. You may go now."

He hand the world in his hands. And, with a snap of fate's whip, it was gone. Gone, with an exploding body. He had tasted revolution and then, it went away with the bitter taste of defeat.

He wanted, at that moment, to kill X. To make X suffer for all his miserable attempts to be him that worked. It was not possible. He sneered every time that they met to heal his wounded pride. And again, it would be shattered. 

Why did he continue to try and conquer the world? Because, because… there was a chance. A small chance that he could, and would defeat X and/or Zero. And that was reason enough to keep living.

The worst day for X was the day he fought. 

X was awake that night, and could not sleep. He was thinking of the day of the first Maverick War, the one that made him fight. No, he did not want to fight; yet some part did. He would feel as if he had done it all his life. 

He remembered hearing the explosions coming from the bugchoppers, as they both fell, and as they both stayed quiet. Why? The explosions meant that something had died. If he was to believe that every life was sacred and blessed, why did he go around destroying it all? 

Dr. Light knew this would happen. That's why he had the upgrades and enhancements. But would it end? Oh, he wanted it to end; he wanted it to be over. His sins, as he was sure, would come back to haunt him.

And if he became Maverick… he couldn't bear to think of it. But he did anyway. If he became a Maverick, he would kill all life. Kill billions of billions of lives. And laugh. Not feel any pain.

And his victims would wonder why, and cry and huddle, wondering how a person, much less a robot, could be so evil.

Sigma was wrong. It wasn't about the fact that he enjoyed being under the humans orders, sometimes, he wished he wasn't. But if he obeyed the humans, he was safe. Sigma couldn't understand. X would be safe from being a Maverick, and not to kill. He would be fine. He would never kill again. But, he knew he would. Until…

Would the war be over? His mind stumbled onto Chaos. She knew everything. He called her up on videoscreen, in her room.

She was not asleep, as he had figured, but she was not there. There was a knock on his door. He opened it, not at all to see Chaos. "You called for me at 2:35 in the morning?"

"Yes." Chaos had little respect for authority. "Do you know when this war will be over?"

Chaos shrugged. "X," she said, sighing, "you won't turn Maverick. It's not in your programming. Trust me."

X was on the verge of tears. "No! Tell me! I command you!"

Chaos gave him a smile, not mocking, and yet, the same. "That's why we have free will, X. The war will be over soon enough. Do not worry."

"But…" X stopped. "I can't help it. Why was I forced to fight? Was that my purpose?"

"Of course not." She said. "But, fate plays a bigger role. If you do not fight, who will? Who is as good?"

"Zero," X muttered. Chaos shook her head. "Zero is unstable. The reason you will not stray is because you hate to fight."

X nodded, not feeling any better. But Chaos's words rang true. 

**The worst day for Zero was his creation.**

Zero had often thought of his creator. What his purpose was. His dreams would often make him afraid to sleep, or enter the re-vitiazation tubes. He only remembered a laugh, and a purpose…

But his purpose was not clear. He did not know who he was supposed to destroy. If he did, things would go smoother for him. But, if he did, he would have no purpose. No reason. 

Half the reason he killed was to try and stop the dreams from coming. To hope that he had killed whoever it was that he was supposed to kill. To try and destroy them. 

The figure never told Zero its name. How could he figure out what was going on? How could he know what side of the war to join?

He was destructive, no doubt about that. He would be for the rest of his life. Why was he made??

He once, by chance, had almost asked Chaos. Chaos, who knew all. Chaos, who dared challenge him to a battle. Chaos, who was also sweet and kind as she was mean and ruthless. She had understood, and said simply: You will know when it is time.

His creator. Who was it? What was Zero's purpose? WHAT??? He was frustrated and angry, and his self-control was no longer there. He flung his desk-chair across the room, where it met with the solid metal door and broke. 

He smiled to himself, despite his problems. Whatever his purpose was, it wasn't to destroy furniture.

**The worst day for Chaos was when her brother died**

Author's note: If you could care less about Chaos, go ahead and skip down to the next. Thanks- Emerald Mami

Chaos walked slowly back to her room. She was good and evil, millions of years old, and still… still she hated certain things. Still, she felt pain when years of practice should have prevailed. 

She had only been 15 when exploring the woods, that she had since she was a child. Havoc had been with her. They heard a squealing of tires, then gunshots. Havoc wanted to run, but Chaos held her back. The two simply stayed under a tree, in a small cave, until the evil men went out. Then, they saw their brother. 

He had had brown-black hair, and dark brown eyes, and looked a lot like Chaos. Their voices had almost been the same, too. They were living images of each other, despite the hair length and gender differences. 

He ran to them, but then, he fell, and Chaos could only see in black-and-white. She saw the dark men running. Then, in color, she had jumped out, and then, two men were holding onto her, cussing. The man in front had a broken jaw, and a broken nose. He brother lay dead. 

"You're a fine piece of work," the man said, and then spat in her face. She spat back, and the men almost broke her arms. Almost.

"Shall we kill her, boss?" one asked. 

"No," the man said, "I have something... juicer in mind. Take her to the car."

Chaos's glaze had shifted to the black limousine. She stared at it, wanting it to explode. And, to her amazement, it did. 

The men were angry, and they began to beat her up. However, she fought back, for her brother. They ended up dying. She had lost all innocence that day. 

She never did understand why the men came.

**The worst day for Iris was the day she had to choose.**

Iris couldn't live with herself. To choose between love and family… honor and happiness, it was too much to bear. She loved both her brother and Zero; oh why, why, could they not stop fighting?

To go with Zero would mean to loose her bother, the peaceful world that the Repliforce hoped to achieve, and she might be considered a traitor. On the other hand, she already was one, and Zero would never love her again…

_Oh, _she thought, _damn this free will._ To choose was too hard, and she wished to have someone choose for her. To be free of choices…

Then, she learned that her brother was dead. Dead. The word froze on her lips. It did not matter who killed him, it was Zero's fault anyway. He could have protected him from that horrible Mega Man X.

She thought about the consequences. If she was to fight Zero, the chances were that she would die, and Zero would die on the exploding space station. They could die together…

And she prepared to fight.

**The worst day for Cain was the day the Mavericks appeared.**

Oh, yes, he was a genius. He was the smartest man, yet, how could he _not_ see the danger? Had his excitement overcome him to miss the potential?

Some poor girl had been attacked. He remembered the days of Wily. They weren't Mavericks, they were acting under orders.

But his rouge creations would not stop. They went to kill and kill and kill. Gamma had gone with a group of Reploids to stop them, but it wouldn't work. They spread too fast, like rabbits. They were going to destroy the human race.

And he was responsible. To be responsible of the extinction of the Human race! The Mavericks would probably use their skulls to dance upon!

And then, when it was bad, as Gamma was gone, and Sigma had turned, a blue figure had appeared to the crying scientist. "I will fight, sir," he said, uncomfortable but calm. "I will fight the Mavericks."

Cain did not look up. "What is your name, son?" he asked.

"Mega Man X," the blue figure replied. 


End file.
